


Just Fucking Fuck Me

by o_r_r



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kang Yeosang, Basically more like subspace outside view, But it becomes soft?, Degrading Language (But Wooyoungie doesn't hate it), Enemies to Lovers, Equally Sassy Yeosang, Explicit Language, Hate fucking, Kinda?, Like a lot because my mouth needs to be cleansed, M/M, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Overthinker Wooyoung, Prequel, Sassy Wooyoung, hella sexual tension, omega drop, porn with plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_r/pseuds/o_r_r
Summary: Part II of He is ours, We are His. The prequel you asked for. Seriously long porn.Wooyoung has no idea why Kang Yeosang has to jump up his ass every time they meet. Their first encounter was eye contact from across the room and Yeosang just rolled his eyes. Wooyoung barely knows his name but the guy hates him. Wooyoung isn't one to back down but bitching doesn't get you very far with cool-headed, snarky alpha Kang Yeosang. Wooyoung tracks him down to find out what his problem is but Yeosang starts his rut and Wooyoung just can't let a glorious opportunity to tease the alpha go to waste.The story of how Wooyoung and Yeosang got together after very aggressive hate fucking.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Kudos: 97





	Just Fucking Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

> So the warning here is that if words that refer to promiscuity (wow what a word) bother you, read with caution. I use very graphic language but no one (the character) is triggered by them in this scenario. They are honestly just bickering. It's just really aggressive bickering. 
> 
> But anyway! Now that I have the gruesome out of the way, this is the prequel for Wooyoung and Yeosang's super cute relationship as depicted in my one shot "He is Ours, We are His" I had a couple request to write about it and because it is New Year's, why the hell not? I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also, this is a work of fiction. They in no way aim to reflect any part of real people yada yada. It's for the fantasy yo.

Wooyoung would like to say he was having fun. He should be having fun. He was always the center of attention at all the parties he went to. Yeah, he was loud. Yes, he maybe spoke too harshly at times but that only seemed to make him more popular. He would always leave these college parties with someone grabbing an uber with him, getting hot and heavy in the backseat to the point the driver would clear their throat uncomfortably and then, if all worked out, get railed in preferably the other party’s apartment. That was how he always functioned at parties. But this one…this party was a fucking hell.

Wooyoung had seen him once or twice at random parties he attended. Apparently, the guy attended a different college, but he had friends from high school that went to Wooyoung’s college. So, he would occasionally pop up at the parties he went to. That wasn’t really a problem per say. He didn’t care if there was _a_ stranger that showed up and spiced things up but _this_ stranger. Frankly, he’d rather die than look at his too pretty face. It was worse though. He had a pretty name, too. Kang Yeosang. Third Year at the neighboring university. The first time Wooyoung had seen him, he had almost approached him. Almost. But then the guy had seen him from across the room and _rolled his fucking eyes._ At Wooyoung. Jung Wooyoung who could take home any alpha, beta or omega and make any of the above beg by the end of the night.

Wooyoung had done some self assessment and realized that maybe he was being too sensitive. Not everyone in the world was going to like you. No matter how great you were. Not everyone was going to think you were hot. That would cause a lot of problems, actually. It was important that people didn’t get too desperate. Wooyoung was picky despite what his reputation said about him. He wouldn’t just take anyone home so it should be a relief that some pretty boy with an ugly attitude wasn’t interested. That was what Wooyoung stuck to…until the next party.

Wooyoung had a paper due in a couple days but he was horny. He couldn’t afford to outright fuck anyone but he had long ago decided that jerking off alone in his college dorm made him feel pathetic. So he had gone out to the party for a quick relief. He had found someone he thought was pretty hot, danced on the dance floor with him with just enough pushiness so he had taken the beta upstairs into the bathroom. It was quick. Well, as quick as a fuck in a bathroom normally was.

When Wooyoung stepped out of the bathroom, Kang Yeosang was leaning against the wall outside with a sour look on his face. Wooyoung felt like the other had a whole lot of nastiness just at the tip of his tongue and being rushed like that…well, that left Wooyoung only somewhat relieved (relieved enough to at least work on his paper) and very bratty (bitchy, whatever you wanna call it). Wooyoung smirked, “It’s free now. Sorry for taking it up for so long.” Not long after his apology his partner in crime stumbled out of the bathroom with his shirt still halfway unbuttoned. He saw Yeosang standing there and, with a squeak, bowed quickly before he rushed past the two and down the stairs. The pretty boy looked up at Wooyoung and he felt a shiver run down his spine. The eyes that looked back at him were pitch black and the smell that hit him was obviously musky. It smelled like a pissed off alpha.

Yeosang pushed away from the wall with a grimace. He seemed to survey Wooyoung, looking him up and down before he scoffed, “Taking it up so long, huh? I wasn’t out here long. Pretty quick. Can’t imagine it would take much to shut up and please someone like you.” Wooyoung blinked as he tried to process what he had just said. Did he just call Wooyoung easy? Wooyoung laughed. Oh, the fuck not. He was not easy. He meticulously picked through, avoided and then chose people after watching them the entire party. He was just going to accept any dick that came his way. Especially not this one. Wooyoung gritted his teeth, “That’s a pretty bold statement for someone that doesn’t have to worry about ever fucking me. Why don’t you stick to things that are more within your ability, huh?” Yeosang had turned around to enter the bathroom but stopped, frozen in place.

He wheeled around on his heels and suddenly Wooyoung found himself pressed against the wall. “You know, for someone who obliviously functions best as a hole, you’ve got a fat mouth on you.” Wooyoung ignored the warm feeling pooling in his gut, reached to harshly grip the hand that was gripping his shirt, “Fat mouth for fat cocks. That’s why I said you didn’t have to worry about it. A boy like you couldn’t pop a knot good enough for me.” Yeosang looked like he was about to deck Wooyoung in the face but a voice from the stairwell stopped him, “Uh, Wooyoung, your ride is here.” Wooyoung smiled at the newcomer. It was a sweet beta he had hooked up with a couple months ago. His name was Taemin or something like that. “Thanks! Well then, _alpha,_ I’ll be going.” Wooyoung stepped out of his hold, made sure to keep his back to him until he made it to the stares where he looked back to wink at the pissed of alpha. God, cocky alphas were so fun to mess with. But Wooyoung couldn’t get the residual rage and frustration out of his mind, not even when he had gone home. Writing that paper was going to be torture.

\- 

Wooyoung sat in the lecture hall trying his damn best to not fall asleep. His desk mate, Choi San, kept shaking him slightly to save him from falling asleep. Wooyoung was both thankful for the gesture and resentful that he couldn’t fall asleep in class. By the time class had ended, Wooyoung was 5 seconds from passing out on the desk. He heard his friend sigh and pat his back, “Gotta say, Woo, I’ve never seen you like this. You doing okay?” Wooyoung turned his head to look at the man. He was pretty. He had cat eyes that made you feel some sort of way whether he was glaring or looking on fondly. He never dyed his hair; spare one streak of blue that last for all of one week. He was just a tad bit taller than Wooyoung but his shoulders were absolutely divine. Wooyoung sat up, grasping his fingers to beg, “Sannie, it would do me so much good if you would just fuck me once. Just once.” San’s eyes widened and he scooted away, “Uh, Woo, love you. But can’t say I love you in that way. I’ve got someone I like anyway.” Wooyoung scoffed, “Do they know?” San seemed to debate this for some time before he shrugged, “Maybe? Maybe not. It’s a complicated situation but in any case, consider me off the market. But what does you looking like shit and wanting me to fuck you related at all?”

Yes, how are they related at all? Wooyoung was wondering the same thing. Why was he being like this? After the incident at the last party, he had been absolutely riled up. He couldn’t go to sleep, spent the entire weekend stressing about that stupid paper and then he had overslept on the Monday. He had laid down to take a simple two hour nap at 6 AM after he had finished his paper finally but woke up at 9:30, completely missing the first 30 minutes of his first class. It got worse. He couldn’t concentrate on anything. His life was in utter shambles and all because every time he closed his eyes he saw the pissed off face of that stupid fucking alpha Kang Yeosang. He just…really made Wooyoung want to punch someone. He had tried to reason that the guy just felt indifferent towards him. Indifference wasn’t a big deal. Wooyoung could handle that. There were other people in the world he could sleep with but the alpha actually hated him. And Wooyoung couldn’t remember having done anything to make the guy hate him.

Wooyoung was friends with a lot of his hookups because they were mature adults. They were adults who knew that fucking wasn’t the beginning or end of anything. But Yeosang…Yeosang didn’t even fucking know him. He obviously had a problem and Wooyoung was one more night of no sleep away from going to that fucking party on Friday and beating the solution out of him. Wooyoung looked over at San, realized he was still waiting for an answer and huffed. “Do you know who Kang Yeosang is?” San’s eyes widened at that. “Uh, yes? Do you know who Kang Yeosang is?” Wooyoung nodded, “He’s an asshole.” San actually laughed at that. He laughed loud enough for the students who had just finished packing up to throw glances at him. He was still laughing even as he tried to speak, “Oh—Yeosang is my hyung’s best friend. My brother is about to graduate but he had a class with Yeosang when he first started. Don’t look at me like that. I was laughing because that it the exact opposite of what Yeosang is. He’s like you…he’s got a really snappy mouth but he is actually super sweet.” Wooyoung had been glaring at San for most of that but at the words ‘really sweet’ he shook his head. “Absolutely not. That asshole must be some judgmental prick. He caught me coming out of a bathroom after a hookup last weekend and he basically called me easy. How in the fuck is that really sweet?” San looked away, with his lips pursed, “Did you like do something wrong? Because Yeosang only gets snippy with people who mess with him.”

So, Wooyoung was right. He must have somehow done something wrong at some point. But he had only seen the guy a total of four times. Wooyoung never got drunk enough at parties to black out. He would have remembered doing something wrong to someone with a face like that. Had he hit on him and he didn’t like it? No, Wooyoung was always very careful. He always looked to make sure the other person was interested first. His biggest pet peeve was a pushy partner that didn’t know what no meant. As he flipped through his memories he just got more pissed off. There was no way that that guy hated him for absolutely no reason. Wooyoung stood from his seat with resolve and told San bye. The guy rushed to catch up with him but Wooyoung was already formulating a plan in his head. He was going to that party and he was going to get an answer out of that asshole.

-

Wooyoung revenge scheme was simple. He was gonna dress up especially well and he was going to corner that spiteful alpha and he was going to eat him alive (in a completely nonsexual way because like hell he was gonna bring any pleasure to that prick). Wooyoung wore the tightest pair of leather pants he owned, a sheer black long top that he made sure to carefully tuck in to make his tiny waste even smaller. He wore boots (he was going to be taller than that dickface when he climbed his ass like a tree in a nonsexual way) and a choker because his roommate told him his collarbones looked nice with it on. And Hongjoong had never failed him with a piece of fashion advice before.

By the time he got to the party, it was already in full swing. He was greeted by a couple people at the door. He could only really show 50% enthusiasm in the conversations because his eyes were searching the sweating bodies and loners on the side for that familiar head of honey brown hair and a stupidly pretty face. He didn’t see him downstairs so he went upstairs. He was going to find that brat tonight. And if he wasn’t at the party, he was come knocking on his door.

Wooyoung did not expect to find him where he did though. He opened one of the bedrooms and found pretty boy sitting on the edge of the bed with someone between his legs. Yeosang jumped in surprised at the sound of the door being thrown open but when his eyes raked up and down the figure standing at the door, his gaze hardened and his jaw clenched. “Is there a fucking reason that you are here, Wooyoung?” Wooyoung stared at him and then down at the guy on his knees, who apparently didn’t get the memo that you stop sucking someone off when the door opens. Wooyoung took swift steps forward, grabbed the one on his knees by the back of the neck and then shoved him towards the door. He didn’t recognize the kid. He looked like someone he had rejected a few weeks ago but he didn’t really care. “Great job sweetie, but the adults need to have a talk. Get lost.” The kid looked like he wanted to cuss but upon seeing who was glaring down at him, he just nodded his head and tripped on his way out. By the time Wooyoung had turned back around, Yeosang had already pulled up his pants and slipped on his shoes. He was about to leave but Wooyoung grabbed his arm, “Hey, didn’t you hear. I need to talk to you.”

Yeosang ripped his arm from his grasp and shoved Wooyoung in the chest hard enough that he hit the edge of the bed. “The fuck I have to talk to you about, Jung?” Wooyoung was back on his feet, nearly flying at the guy. Wooyoung grasp the guy’s collar, not even caring if he stretched or ruined the fabric, “A lot, actually, like why the hell you jumped my ass last week for hooking up in the bathroom but I see you in here getting deep throated? Isn’t that a bit hypocritical?” Yeosang shoved at his chest but Wooyoung just kept a tight hold. Yeosang growled, eyes flashing for a moment before he took a deep breath, “It is none of your fucking business. I’m not like you where I gotta get dicked down every week to be satisfied. But it doesn’t mean I don’t fuck around every now and then, not that it has anything to do with you. Now let me go and go find someone else to fuck with yeah? You’re not even worth my time.” Wooyoung’s grip loosened in shock. Yeosang stepped away, nearly jogging down the stairs but Wooyoung followed him.

Once the two were outside, Wooyoung was almost screaming across the yard. “Listen asshole! I’m not some whore, alright? I don’t know what the fuck I did for you to have such a fucking problem with me, but fix it. Just because you are insecure and can’t get a good fuck doesn’t mean you gotta get pissed off at me for being able to get some.” Wooyoung had just kept talking, kept approaching the alpha that had stiffened at the edge of the yard. It wasn’t until Wooyoung was right up in his space that he smelled it. It was strong. It was so strong that Wooyoung stumbled back a bit. Yeosang was clenching his fist, nostrils flaring as his eyes were squeezed shut. His voice came out but it was deep, almost animalistic, “Go the fuck home, Wooyoung.” Wooyoung let out a shuddering breath, “You are in rut. What the fuck are you doing at a party in rut?” A growl ripped out of Yeosang’s chest as he looked up at Wooyoung and Wooyoung felt himself naturally tilting his head back at the sound, baring his neck. Yeosang’s eyes watched the movement and he took a subconscious step closer. “I wasn’t supposed to start yet but I said get the fuck home Wooyoung.”

Wooyoung watched the alpha obviously trembling, with anger or hormones, it didn’t really matter. Wooyoung was only a man. And his pride had taken a huge blow when Yeosang walked into his life. And he was just as spiteful, just as mean as the man in front of him. Wooyoung grinned, closing the distance in between the two. He snaked his arms around Yeosang’s neck, mentally cursing when Yeosang was still about an inch taller, and pressed his chest against the others. Yeosang jerked at the contact but otherwise didn’t move. Wooyoung cocked his head to the side, giggling as he did so, “You think I’m such a whore but you are standing here going into rut after you couldn’t get your dick sucked in a lame ass party. Is it frustrating, Yeosangie?” Wooyoung didn’t know where the nickname came from but it seemed to do the trick because Yeosang was gripping his waist suddenly, harshly, enough to leave imprints in his skin. Wooyoung almost whimpered at the movement but swallowed it down. He leaned in closer, almost pressing his cheek against Yeosang’s, “Do you want this whore to help you out? Don’t even think a shit alpha like you could satisfy me with a rut. Bet you would be the one crying by the time we finished. It wouldn’t even be worth my time.” Wooyoung pulled away but Yeosang seemed to have other plans. He grabbed the omegas wrist and tugged him down the street. Wooyoung tried to tear away from the grip but Yeosang wasn’t letting up and it fucking hurt. They passed two houses before Yeosang was pulling him up to an apartment complex. He walked up to one of the doors and immediately opened it.

Wooyoung watched with wide eyes as he was jerked into this apartment. There were two people cuddling on the couch in the living room but at the sight of Yeosang they started scrambling for their keys and phone. “We’ll stay with hyung.” Wooyoung barely called out for help before the door was shut again. Yeosang threw Wooyoung on the couch, caging him in, chest heaving. “You have such a fucking filthy mouth. Never understood how a subgender that was supposed to be so sweet could have such a fucking filthy mouth.” Wooyoung’s head was getting fuzzy. He had taken his suppressants that morning but Yeosang’s scent was so fucking strong that he was nearly choking on it. Wooyoung tried to get some bite back into his voice, “You started this asshole. You rolled your eyes at me. And then you called me easy.” Yeosang laughed, gripping the couch on either side of his head. Wooyoung almost winced at the sound of the fabric straining in his hold. “You were eye fucking me from across the room. What did you expect me to do? I’m not interested in used goods.”

Wooyoung felt fire ignite in his chest at this. He reached down a pressed down on the obvious bulge in Yeosang’s pants. They were tight as fuck and Wooyoung almost wondered how the hell he had fit in them. With a sadistic smile Wooyoung replied coyly, “Looks like you are pretty interested to me. Fucking alphas. Emotionally constipated, over confident assholes that get all petty cause they can’t get their dick wet. Come on, Yeosangie. I’m right here. Or will it hurt your pride too much to admit you want to fuck me.” Yeosang’s hand flew from his grip on the couch and wrapped around Wooyoung’s neck, squeezing in a way that made Wooyoung’s hips kick and his head spend, “God, shut the fuck up. Is that what it’s gonna take to shut your mouth. Fuck you until you are dumb, nothing but a slut begging to be filled again?” Wooyoung was already slipping but he gritted out, “Like hell you could even get me wet. Just try.”

Yeosang pulled away, hands making quick work of Wooyoung’s pants. Wooyoung wanted to reach for Yeosang’s shirt but Yeosang slapped his hands away. “Don’t fucking touch me.” Wooyoung yelped when Yeosang ripped his pants off his legs, hand coming up to palm at Wooyoung. He was already half hard because of the stupid pheromones this guy was pumping out like his damn job. “This is why you can’t get laid, Sangie, you’re the worst kind of tease. Just a worked up prude.” Yeosang didn’t give him a response, verbally that is. He had pulled down his boxers and at the snide comment; his hand came down and smacked the shit out of his thighs. Wooyoung whined, back arching at the contact. At the sight of Yeosang’s smirked he grabbed his shirt and started tugging on the material, “God, I fucking hate you. Take off your fucking shirt, asshole.” Yeosang let him pull the shirt off but then suddenly Wooyoung was being lifted. He grappled for some purchase, barely had enough time to catch himself with a grip on the guy’s shoulders before a door was kicked open and he was tossed on the bed. Wooyoung watched in shock as Wooyoung stripped off his pants and boxers in one go, coming to hover over Wooyoung. “Suddenly all quiet? A little spanking and throwing you around already do the trick?” Wooyoung tried to respond but Yeosang was already sliding a finger at Wooyoung’s entrance and his breath stuttered.

Admittedly, Wooyoung was gushing slick. He hadn’t been on the couch, but being man handled like that had him getting wet. He could feel the warm, wet heat of slick between his thighs and his face flushed. Yeosang was smirking from his placement above him. “Couldn’t even get you wet?” Wooyoung threw his head back as Yeosang immediately sunk two fingers in him. The stretch burned but it felt so good. Yeosang was rubbing at his walls, scissoring and fucking his fingers in and out. Wooyoung didn’t want him to know that though so instead he gulped down a moan and bit out, “Don’t act like you’ve done something. It’s not that hard. I’ve been wetter beating off to porn.” Yeosang grinned maliciously, “It’s not like I’ve really accomplished something. A slutty hole like this wouldn’t take much before its begging for cock.” Wooyoung pushed against Yeosang’s chest but instead of pulling away, Yeosang crowded him, sucking and biting at his neck. Wooyoung was caught between pushing at his shoulder and holding his face in his neck because each time Yeosang dug his teeth into his skin he felt pleasure shooting to his tummy.

Yeosang was fucking four fingers into him and Wooyoung was embarrassingly close. Yeosang pulled away from his neck to speak with a rough voice into his ear, “You gonna come like with Wooyoung? Are you even going to be able to take my cock like this? Already trembling from some fingers.” Wooyoung hissed with Yeosang bit down on his earlobe. “Get on with it asshole. You are talking an awful lot for someone who is supposed to be fucking me right now.” He could almost feel the smirk as Yeosang mouthed at his neck, his jaw line, “Beg for it.” Yeosang sat up, leaning back on his feet, propped up like he was about to be offered tea. His fingers were still fucking into Wooyoung who was trying to keep from rolling his hips down. Yeosang kept brutally assaulting his prostate and Wooyoung was trying to look at anything so he wouldn’t come untouched. “Come on, Wooyoung. Beg for my cock. Bet you need something to fill that needy little hole. Something thicker than my fingers. Proper whore like you couldn’t possibly be satisfied without a knot.”

Wooyoung felt the heat coiling in his gut and when Yeosang leaned down, threw a leg over his shoulder and starting fucking biting crescents into his calves, and then his thighs, he came with a loud whine. He was shuddering from the aftershocks but Yeosang just kept fucking his fingers in. Wooyoung was trembling with oversensitivity, shying away from the fingers but also wanting to fuck back into them. Wooyoung’s searching eyes found Yeosang who was staring at him with black eyes, his face the picture of self control and that was pissing Wooyoung off. But he also saw Yeosang’s dick, standing there looking fucking massive. It made him want. God, he wanted it. In his mouth to taste. Inside to stir up his insides until he was fucking crying for it. Yeosang seemed to see his desperate because he pulled his fingers out and scooted forward. Wooyoung thought he was just going to sink in but instead he just rutted up against him, his stupidly fat cock sliding in the mess of his slick and cum, rutting against his ass, sliding between his cheeks and catching just enough on his rim to make dizzy with want. With lust. With the absolute need to have Yeosang ruin him.

Yeosang just smiled, a smile too innocent for such a sinister gaze, “Come on, Wooyoungie, beg for it. Beg your stupid alpha for his cock.” _Your stupid alpha. Your alpha. Beg your alpha for his cock._ Wooyoung hissed as Yeosang’s dick caught on his rim again, “Just fuck me already, asshole.” Yeosang tsked. “No. Good omegas beg properly. Didn’t I tell you? Such a filthy fucking mouth.” “Yeosang…” “No.” Wooyoung sucked in a breath when Yeosang was suddenly leaning over him again, “Every fucking time I went to a party, you were always off in some corner acting like such a slut. Alphas, omegas, betas, like a deck of cards you could play with. I’m not like them. You don’t get to play with me. You either ask nicely or I’ll leave you to rut into this mattress like the desperate cockslut you are.” When he had finished speaking into Wooyoung’s ear he hovered above him, his hips had stopped moving. Wooyoung, in some part of his mind wondered how Yeosang was managing to be such a fucking tease even in the early stages of his rut. But another part of his mind was focusing on Yeosang’s mouth that was so close to his own. Just hovering there. It was so pretty. A small upper lip and a full bottom lip that Wooyoung wanted to suck on. And he had this pretty canines that Wooyoung wanted to feel dig into his lips, his neck, his chest, his thighs. He wanted that pretty mouth all over him and he really wanted Yeosang to fuck him but the only thing that came out was the smallest, “Kiss me.” Yeosang’s body went rigid for a moment before his eyes hardened again and then he was kissing Wooyoung hard.

It was all tongue and teeth, Yeosang’s hand came up to grip his jaw painfully tight. Wooyoung was gone. His mouth fell open as Yeosang licked into his mouth, the back of his teeth, biting in his lips and sucking on his tongue. It was all so overwhelming and Wooyoung was feeling so hot and _so empty._ He didn’t care why Yeosang hated him anymore, that had been gone from his brain for a while now. He just wanted Yeosang to fucking finally fuck him. Yeosang’s mouth fell away to kiss at his jaw, mouth at his neck and Wooyoung was holding him desperately close with his fingers tangled in his hair. Yeosang sucked a mark into his neck and Wooyoung was whining, moaning and finally, he was begging, “Just give me your cock, please, Yeosang. I’m so empty. Need to be full again. Just fuck me, please.” Yeosang seemed to have lost his spite too because he was leaning up and lining his dick at Wooyoung’s quivering hole.

Wooyoung saw stars as Yeosang finally started to sink into him. He was being split in two but it was so good. He could feel him filling him up, touching everywhere that he so desperately needed, desperately reached for when he tried to finger himself. None of his other partner’s made him feel so full. His jaw dropped open in a silent scream when Yeosang finally bottomed out, not giving him time to really adjust before he was pulling Wooyoung up by the waist and slamming back into him, right into his prostate. Wooyoung loved it. Love the feeling of being full.

Yeosang groaned as he started fucking into Wooyoung hard, the sound of skin slapping the only sound in the room besides Wooyoung suppressed moans. He was always so loud but there was a part of him that didn’t want Yeosang to know how much he loved this. Yeosang leaned forward, effectively bending Wooyoung in half, “God, you’re so flexible and so fucking tight.” Wooyoung nodded his head, nothing really making sense when he could feel heat curling in his stomach, the slick slide of Yeosang’s cock stroking every inch inside. A particularly heavy thrust on his prostate had Wooyoung moaning loudly, hands coming up to grip Yeosang’s biceps.

Yeosang was kissing him again, hungrily. It was sloppy and really they were just licking into each other’s mouth and Yeosang was swallowing up the needy noises that Wooyoung made. Yeosang growled as his pace sped up, “Finally satisfied, huh? Now that you have my cock?” Wooyoung didn’t care. He nodded, “S-so good. Feels so good, alpha.” Yeosang slammed into him and Wooyoung felt the swell of a knot. Yeosang hissed, “Shit, don’t…call me that.” Wooyoung gripped Yeosang harder, leaning up to claim the alpha’s mouth in another kiss, hands leaving his arms to hold his face so Yeosang couldn’t pull away. “Fill me up so good, alpha. Want your knot. Give me your knot. Please. I’ll be good, just give me your knot, alpha.” Yeosang moaned as his knot started swelling. He flipped from his brutal pace to just making sure his slow thrust were hard and deep. He lifted Wooyoung up and sat back, and Wooyoung screamed. The change in the angle, he could feel Yeosang all the way in his stomach. Yeosang continued to fuck up into him, knot swelling with each thrust and then he kissed at Wooyoung’s neck. He left bites and mark in his wake up breathed in deeply when he got to Wooyoung’s scent gland. He seemed to pause before he sucked on the skin and Wooyoung mewled, throwing his head back to give the alpha more room. His gland was swollen, begging to be bitten into and Wooyoung’s hands just held him there, rutting into the alpha’s thrust. Wooyoung had lost his mind, “Knot me, alpha. Knot me. Wanna fill you cum inside. Come on. Please.” With two more thrust, Yeosang narrowly stopped himself from biting on that dangerous spot on his neck and instead bit into his shoulder as his knot popped, locking them together.

Wooyoung whimpered as he felt the warmth spreading into him, nothing leaking out with the fat knot keeping everything safely inside. It was this feeling that pushed Wooyoung to cum. A second wave of cum filled him up as his hole clenched around the knot. Wooyoung dick kicked weekly as more cum dribbled out of his spent cock on both his and Yeosang’s stomachs.

Yeosang was slowly recovering from his orgasms. He would occasionally groan when Wooyoung clenched around him or his cock spilt more of his seed into Wooyoung. After 10 minutes, his knot finally deflated enough to pull out and Wooyoung just collapsed into the bed, whining when cum dripped out. Yeosang looked at the omega lying back and realized his eyes were glassy, staring at Yeosang with some unknown emotion. He kept whining and Yeosang, in his orgasm muddled brain, tried to figure out what was wrong. His inner alpha wanted to know what was wrong with the omega they just bred. Yeosang laid down beside Wooyoung who made blind grabs at him until Yeosang had him wrapped in his arms but he continued to whine. “Wooyoung, you with me?” Wooyoung looked up at him with a dazed expression. Yeosang sighed, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” Wooyoung blinked slowly before he shifted, “It’s leaking out. Don’t want it to leak out.”

Yeosang looked at the boy in surprise. Wooyoung was such a feisty omega. He had ripped into him every time they had met but this was what he was like in an omega headspace. Yeosang almost giggled at the contrast but scooted enough where he could reach down and plug three fingers inside to stop the cum from coming out. “That better?” Wooyoung blinked slowly again before he nodded. Yeosang couldn’t lay there acting like a butt plug so he was desperately thinking of what he could do but Wooyoung’s eyes were fluttering open and closed before they finally shut and his body relaxed into the bed. Yeosang watched him for a moment to make sure he was really asleep. When Wooyoung didn’t move or stir even when he pulled his fingers out, he got up to grab a towel to clean the omega.

-

The next morning was awkward. Wooyoung woke up, clean and dressed in what looked like pajamas and he was cuddled into someone’s chest. He tracked his steps from the night before and almost screamed in embarrassment. He remembered finding Yeosang. He remembered provoking Yeosang. He remembered being dragged to his apartment. He remembered what led up to sex. And he remembered in excruciating detail that he not only begged to be fucked but he begged to be knotted. _And he had called Yeosang alpha._ Wooyoung was familiar with the way his omega got during his heats. He knew that when he was in heat he wanted to be knotted, he wanted to be bred, he wanted to be kissed, and he wanted to be held down and made to behave. It was because he was needy and bratty, parts of himself that he had long ago accepted. But he had never gone into omega headspace with any of his hookups. No one had ever made him do that. So for Kang Fucking Pretty Alpha Yeosang to do that, he was mortified. Wooyoung wanted to sink into some hole and never return. So, he rolled away from Yeosang but didn’t get up. He laid at the edge of the bed and waited for Yeosang to stir. When he didn’t, he slipped out of the bed and crouched, peeking up to make sure the alpha was asleep. He was. And it hurt. He looked so sweet and innocent sleeping like that. His brunette hair was messed up, some of it falling in his face. Those pretty eyelashes were resting on his cheeks and his puffy bottom lip was set in a pout. He looked like an angel. Wooyoung tiptoed to the door of the bedroom and found his way to the couch where he quickly changed into his clothes.

Wooyoung had never experienced that walk of shame. He never slept over with his hookups. So, leaving Yeosang’s apartment at, jesus fuck 8 AM, was humiliating. What made it worse was that as he was walking down the sidewalk, the duo from the day before that had left Wooyoung to that fucking monster were giggling as they, what he assumed, made their way back to the apartment. They stopped giggling when they saw him and Wooyoung grimaced. He smiled and waved awkwardly, wincing when he bowed slightly. They just sort of stared at each other for a while before the shorter one spoke up, “Ah, so apartment is safe to go back to?” Wooyoung nodded, hands clasped behind his back as he thought of a way he could get out of this conversation. The taller one, a blonde who looked like a puppy dog, smiled softly, “Cool. Well, uh, this is Choi Jongho. He’s my best friend and I’m Jeong Yunho.” Wooyoung nodded, trying to make small steps to escape, “I’m Jung Wooyoung. Super sorry you were kicked out last night. I absolutely did not originally plan for that to happen and I’m sorry.”

It seemed that his apology went unheard because the two looked at him with wide eyes before they exchanged a glance, “Oh, Jung Wooyoung. We’ve uh…heard a lot about you.” Wooyoung wanted to die. He seriously wanted to die. He was sure that if they had heard about him, then it was Yeosang talking absolute shit. And if he hadn’t said a word and they were just lying to make him feel better, then he felt truckloads of guilt falling on his shoulders for making them leave and for leaving without a single word. Wooyoung nodded, really trying to mask his concern for the truth, “Oh well, I’m sure it was all horrible things. Again, sorry. Uh, tell Yeosang that…um…well actually. Don’t tell him anything. Please.” He started to walk away and paused for a moment before bowing again, wincing at the fucking pain in his waist and ass before squeaking out, “Nice to meet you both. You seem very nice.” And then he was hauling ass down the sidewalk.

By the time Wooyoung, got back to his dorm, he was having an existential crisis. Okay, so Yeosang lived off campus. That was great. He had never seen him at school and had assumed he went to another one. He hoped the rumors of him being from the neighbor school were true because dear god, he really needed them to be true. Was there anyone Wooyoung could stay with in case Yeosang came looking for him? No. He didn’t have anyone besides San and apparently he already had two roommates. Well, why would Yeosang come looking in the first place? If he hadn’t seen him on campus all this time, there was a slim chance he would actually see him anyway. They didn’t know any of the same people—motherfucker, Yeosang was San’s hyung’s best friend.

Wooyoung paced his apartment while he stared at his phone. Should he call San and beg him not to fess up that he knew exactly where Jung Wooyoung lived? Additionally, to please dear god not tell Seonghwa that he had talked absolute shit about him in class? Hongjoong stepped out of his room and rubbed at his eyes before he watched Wooyoung pace with evident disappointment and boredom in his gaze. Hongjoong rolled his eyes, “So, a hookup finally went wrong? Man, you are always so clean cut, I was wondering when your luck would end.” Wooyoung gripped his phone in his hand, “Not the fucking time, hyung. I’m seriously fucked. Like not in the good way.” Hongjoong’s sleepy eyes seemed to wake up at that and he suddenly looked a little sympathetic, “Oh. It was that bad? Do I know the guy?” Wooyoung sat down on the couch with a huff. “I sure as hell hope not.” Hongjoong sat on the loveseat across from him and waited. Wooyoung wasn’t saying anything so he snapped his fingers. Wooyoung looked over at him in annoyance but Hongjoong only said, “So? Who is it?” Wooyoung looked down at this phone and then whispered out his name. Hongjoong launched out of his chair, “What the fuck? Kang Yeosang? That guy is in my production class.” Wooyoung wanted to cry, “He goes to our school? Hyung, you can’t tell him you are my roommate. Please don’t tell him.” Hongjoong’s eyebrows knit together in confusion, “Why not?” “Because I went into omega headspace and we were originally hate fucking because for some reason he absolutely hated my guts before I could even tell him my name. Just please…don’t tell him. I don’t think I will ever be able to look at him again.”

Hongjoong sat beside Wooyoung and wrapped an arm around him, “Okay, I won’t tell. But that’s kind of a big deal. Wouldn’t have to trust him a lot to do that?” Wooyoung didn’t know. And frankly, he was afraid to find out. Maybe he was just coaxed into it because it was so intense? No, he had had intense hookups before. He had no idea why he had slipped in his headspace. He had helped a friend with his rut before too and he hadn’t slipped then either. He just didn’t want to know. He couldn’t know because…Yeosang hated him.

Wooyoung jumped when his phone started ringing. He chanced to glance at the screen and his pulse quickened when he saw San’s name on the screen. He could let it go to voicemail but…he shakily accepted the call and answered the phone. San’s voice responded almost exasperatedly, “Woo, Seonghwa just got a call from Yeosang. Said an omega by the name of Jung Wooyoung had snuck out of his house this morning and he really needs to talk to him. I didn’t tell Seonghwa yet but how the hell did you go from calling the guy an asshole to fucking him in less than a week?” Wooyoung lip trembled, “I…I don’t know, Sannie. I did what I said I was going to do. I went to the party to find out why he was being such an asshole and then it just…happened.” San was silent on the other end for a moment. “Why did you just leave? If you wanted to know why he hated you, don’t you think you should have stuck around? Or did you just want a hate fuck?” Wooyoung clenched his fist, “No, I didn’t just want a hate fuck. What the hell? If I was down for a hate fuck I would have found some asshole I rejected in the past. I didn’t mean to fuck him. Like I said it just happened. And I couldn’t stay there.” Hongjoong was rubbing circles on his back and Wooyoung was feeling the ends of his composure slipping. San spoke again, too calm for the warring emotions that were making a wreck in his chest, “Well, you can’t just fuck one of my brother’s friends and then run off. I told you. Yeosang is a really sweet guy. He called in an absolute panic. He kept saying he was worried because of what happened last night. What the hell happened last night?” Wooyoung took a breath, “I dropped into omega headspace.” There was nothing but static silence, Hongjoong’s hands had paused and instead gripped his shirt tightly. “Woo, you need to talk to Yeosang.” “No! Just…tell Seonghwa you know me and that I’m fine. I’ll think of something…” “I’m not going to help you run away. You need to figure this out. I’ll tell him you are fine but you don’t have time to make excuses. Yeosang will probably be at your dorm as soon as I tell hyung where you live.” And then the line went dead.

Wooyoung stared at the ground, phone still pressed into his cheek. Hongjoong shifted and Wooyoung stood abruptly. “Well, looks like I’m going to visit my parents, hyung. I’ll come back in a week or so. I needed a break anyway. This past week really did me in.” Hongjoong shook his head, “Wooyoung…you can’t…” Wooyoung wasn’t listening. He dug through his closet, shoved anything that smelt okay in his suitcase and just swept all of his toiletries into his backpack, not caring a moment if they got his homework gooey. He would spend a week at his parents and by the time he got back, Yeosang will have completely forgotten.

-

The week with his parents had been exhausting in a completely different way. They had bombarded him with questions because he hadn’t even come home for winter break so why was he suddenly coming home in the middle of the semester? Was he sick? Was that why he was wearing a turtle neck? It had been question after question until Wooyoung had just flubbed his way out of the interrogation by saying that he thought he was sick or maybe it was an unexpected heat. He just didn’t feel well enough to go to class so he wanted to come home and rest. His mother had finally accepted that answer and let him hole up in his room for a few days, but not without stopping by to make sure he was still breathing every thirty minutes. His parent’s pestered him the entire time he was home but he couldn’t say he necessarily hated it. It had been a long time since he had come home and seeing them made him feel better. At least, somewhat. He still felt terrified of exactly what could go wrong when he went back to school. He told himself everyday that Yeosang was probably just getting more and more pissed off and by the time he came back, he wouldn’t want to see Wooyoung—much less hear his name. \

When he came back late Sunday evening, Hongjoong was sitting in the living room watching T.V. while he did his homework. He looked up in sort of disappointed surprise when he saw Wooyoung come in. “He came by for four days before he stopped dropping by. I told him you went to visit your parents but I didn’t know when you would come back because I didn’t know when you would come back. Asshole. At least tell your roommate how long you are going to be on the run.” Hongjoong huffed as he aggressively scribbled on his paper. Wooyoung grinned as he plopped down beside Hongjoong. “You are the best, roomie. Wanna order take out?” Hongjoong just nodded and slid his phone towards Wooyoung who was only too happy to order all of his hyung’s favorite food. That was the peace of the night of his return. That was not the peace he had now.

Wooyoung had gone to get coffee before his class and he was sitting there waiting for his order when an all too familiar scent hit his nose. He instinctively ducked low, causing a couple people to eye him oddly, as he heard people behind the counter greeting the new arrival. Wooyoung really wanted that coffee but he supposed that a sleepy first class wasn’t terrible. He had nearly escaped when the woman who had taken his order called out entirely too loud, “Wooyoung!” Wooyoung stared in horror as he watched the surprise flash across Yeosang’s face and then he was searching the line of waiting customers. Wooyoung wanted to die. He sunk into a seat and buried his face in his backpack. If he just doesn’t move, no one will notice. Like a fucking t-rex. The bitch barista obviously didn’t get the memo because she just kept calling his name like a fucking fire alarm screeching so Wooyoung shoved away from the table and walked up to the counter, grabbed the drink and with fire remarked, “I think perhaps, just calling out my name once would have been fine. Screeching out my name like a broken record. Next time, for fuck’s sake just throw the drink away—“ “Jung Wooyoung.” Wooyoung tensed as he slowly turned around.

Yeosang was standing there looking way too damn hot in a fucking apron that was a plain cream color and a tacky logo stamped on the front. Wooyoung looked at the cup in his hands and debated whether pouring the coffee on Yeosang would make the alpha buy a better apron. Before he could properly formulate a plan, he was being dragged away from the café towards the bathroom. Wooyoung tried to pull away and he whined, “Yeosang, come on. I’ve got a coffee in my hands—the bathroom? Seriously? Just let me go—“ “Wooyoung.” Yeosang was standing entirely too close.

Wooyoung watched as Yeosang took a deep breath, stepped away for a moment before he turned away. Wooyoung was afraid to move. He was used to Yeosang jumping down his throat. He didn’t know what to do with a seemingly speechless but definitely less calm Yeosang. Yeosang looked at Wooyoung again and then sighed, “Wooyoung, why did you leave the next morning? You dropped. Couldn’t you at least let me know you were leaving? I’m not a huge fan of one night stands but I can understand if you wanted to leave. You should have just told me. Or left a note. Or not told Yunho and Jongho not to say anything.” Wooyoung was quiet. He didn’t really know what to say. He had been expecting to be bitched out for leaving without saying anything. He definitely expected more colorful language, definitely screaming, possibly some manhandling. But he hadn’t expected this calm. Wooyoung shifted awkwardly. “I…uh…I’ve never dropped with a hook up before? Actually, I’ve never dropped around another person at all. I freaked, okay? I didn’t know what that…what it could…” Yeosang was watching him with calm eyes, he looked surprised but calm at the same time.

Yeosang came closer to Wooyoung, definitely not what Wooyoung wanted. He wanted him further away. But he got closer anyway until he could gently hold him by the shoulders, “Look at me, Wooyoung.” Wooyoung kept staring at the ground. He didn’t like where this was going at all. Not one bit, but Yeosang apparently was equally opposed to the circumstance in an entirely different way because he gently grasped Wooyoung’s chin and raised it so Wooyoung would have no other option but to look at him. “Wooyoung, that’s even more reason you should have stayed. That’s not something you just run away from. It’s something you talk about. Was it because I was so rough? Was it a bad thing? Did I hurt you?” Wooyoung shook his head, “No. I’ve been with people who were…rougher and it didn’t happen. And I didn’t want to stay because I showed the most vulnerable part of me to someone…who hated me. It felt wrong.” Yeosang let out a breathless laugh, “Wooyoung, I don’t hate you. I was jealous. And super pissed off that you hooked up with someone new every week. It bothered the hell out of me because my alpha really liked you.” Wooyoung’s heart stopped. Or at least that’s what it felt like. He was breathless. Yeosang was jealous? Wooyoung scoffed, “That’s one hell of a way to be jealous. Called me easy.” Yeosang rolled his eyes, “Yeah? What’s your excuse? You basically said I had shit dick game.”

Wooyoung shoved at Yeosang who only laughed in response, a sparkle in his eyes that Wooyoung had never seen before. He tried to look back for any moment that could have indicated any softness. Then he realized…the kiss. When he had asked for a kiss, Yeosang had frozen up and there was a look in his eyes…Wooyoung didn’t really know what to call it at the time. But he had an idea of what it could’ve been now. Wooyoung didn’t want to face what that meant. Yeosang had stated it plainly, he was jealous. Jealousy didn’t necessarily mean feelings. Did it?

Wooyoung didn’t want to start freaking out again and end up making another trip to his parents so he opted for something light in response. “Listen, you call me a slut first. I only attacked you because you attacked me.” Yeosang grinned, “Oh, so you didn’t mean it? Just fire with fire?” Wooyoung shook his head, “Oh, I definitely meant it.” Yeosang just continued to smile, little canines peeking out making Wooyoung’s heart beat faster as he drew closer, “I don’t think so. I mean, what do you think now? Still think I have shit dick game?” This was going somewhere fast. Yeosang was nearly brushing nose to nose, his eyes flickering down between Wooyoung’s eyes and lips. It was driving Wooyoung insane. He saw a flash of mischief in Yeosang’s eyes and realized he was playing with him in that moment. Like a game of who would break first. Wooyoung wasn’t one to back down from such an obvious challenge. He was bad at managing his emotions but physical challenges were clear. They were easy. Wooyoung let his head fall back against the wall that he was caged in against, just staring even at Yeosang and relaxed his posture. He willed his body to just look relaxed and not like he was anticipating and dreading whatever the next step was.

Yeosang’s head tilted in intrigue but then Wooyoung watched as conflict flash in his eyes as Wooyoung wet his lips, digging his teeth into his bottom lip like he was anticipating something. He was actually anticipating the time it would take to run to a toilet and hurl if Yeosang didn’t make a move quickly. But Yeosang was never one to disappoint, always taking one extra step when Wooyoung wouldn’t or couldn’t. Yeosang leaned forward, gently brushing his lips over Wooyoung’s. Wooyoung couldn’t help the sigh that slipped out as Yeosang added pressure. The alpha’s hands came to grip his waist and Wooyoung wrapped his arms around his neck to pull him closer. Yeosang kissed him, speaking between words, “I’m really possessive. Super protective.” He kissed him again, taking time to gently run his teeth under his jaw, pressing gentle but heated kisses into his neck. “I won’t let you walk away without an explanation. And if you try to run away, I’m liable to lock you in my room.” Wooyoung shivered when Yeosang nipped at his collarbone and sucked a mark into it. Yeosang pulled away, lips red and slick with spit before he looked Wooyoung in the eye, “So really, what I am saying is, you can’t walk away from this until I hear a good reason.” Wooyoung tightened his grip around his neck. He didn’t want to talk but Yeosang seemed intent on making him spill everything. “I’m not good at commitment.” “Noted.” “I’m bad at emotional shit. It bothers the hell out of me.” “Like I didn’t know that.” “Don’t be an asshole. I’m really independent and I like to do what I want.” “I can compromise a bit as long as you don’t avoid me.”

Wooyoung looked at Yeosang. Really looked at him. Not just his pretty face but the stark contrast to the sarcastic figure from before to the fierce determination now. He had truly fucked up in some past life to meet someone who was equally stubborn and hard to deal with as him. Wooyoung tried to put some distance and groaned when Yeosang just held on tighter, “Why are you making it sound like we are going to date?” Yeosang smiled, genuinely smiled, the smallest dimple coming to view, “Because I haven’t heard a good reason yet. All of these sound like things that we can work on.” Wooyoung was grasping, “What if I want to top?” Yeosang snorted, “Like I would care? You think that all alphas have to be all powerful assholes? If you want to top, then top. You trusted me enough to drop, so obviously I trust you enough not to destroy my ass.” Wooyoung looked up, prayed to whoever was listening that this damn alpha would get a brain, “You idiot. You are actually an idiot. I might take back what I said about bad dick game but you are seriously lacking some kind of connection up there. You are trying to tie down one of the most unwilling, headstrong, bratty omegas in the school and it’s not even a problem for you? Are you kidding me?” Yeosang just smiled, “Yeah, but you’ll be my endearingly unwilling, headstrong bratty omega. I think that’s worth the work.” “Just kiss me, asshole.” “Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my twitter @o_r_r_ for updates and request. Request for story direction on chaptered fics and if you have something you would like me to write! I am open to Ateez absolutely but baby if you want me to write a Monsta X, Strays Kids, BTS, or whatever let me know. The only rule I have is no death (I cry) and no underaged. As a 23 year old woman, I cringe at the aspect of sexualizing anyone under the age of 19. Like in a big way.


End file.
